


Raising the Roof

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seldom argue, but when they do it isn't a quiet affair ....<br/>Hannibal/Face Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannibal/Face Yahoo group challenge
> 
> "The Challenge: As inspired by the line 'You know demolition and I'm a sniper. Think we could give them a run for their money.'  Spot_On60’s story 'Harvlest Moon'  
>    
> "The story can be funny, serious, angry or sad, but it needs to be based around the concept that Face and Hannibal are at odds while keeping in mind that Hannibal is a demolitions expert and Face is the team sniper."

"Why didn't you take it?!" Hannibal exploded.  
   
"Did you forget I blew out my ACL on this job?!" Face shot back. "BA's been gone all day with the van. What was I suppose to do? Hobble all the way there on crutches?"  
   
"It has to be paid today!" Hannibal checked his watch. "They close in twenty minutes!"  
   
"Guess you'll have to make a run for it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

...........................................................................¥¥¥¥¥¥...........................................................................

[Harvest Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6721654)


End file.
